


Of Love and Lust

by Astroash94



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Luke, Everyone Is Gay, Fighting, Gay, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad, Short Story, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroash94/pseuds/Astroash94
Summary: Ashton fucks up, but it's okay, he's used to it.Loosely based on 'Satisfied' from Hamilton and 'Love the way you lie' by Eminem ft. Rihanna.Prolly gonna be short af and sad af.:-)





	1. Watch Me Burn

November 23, 2024

Ashton's just another fuck up, in another fucked up family, on the wrong side of town. 

He tried so hard not to show it. He dressed in his Sunday best, well, they didn't go to church but the point is made. He spoke without an accent or slang. 

All he wanted to do was keep his blond beauty from running away with his tail between his legs.

Everything he'd ever done until this point was to please the blue-eyed angel. 

Every move he'd ever made. Every word he's ever spoken. Every dinner date and late night chat. Every pretty endearment and sweet nothing was just that - Nothing. 

His whole life goal was to prevent this very moment. 

"Baby, please don't-don't do this. I'm sorry, Lu, please? Look at me!"

"Ashton," the small - but tall - man says his name with a sigh. He's not fighting back tears as the older man is, they're streaming down his face unrestricted.

Luke bites his lip, sad eyes staring through his lover - his ex-lover. 

"Lu, Angel, I don't- tell me what to do? How do I fix it, Lu, please? I'll fix it. What do you want me to do?"

"You can't fix it, Ashton, stop." 

"I can try! I'll try. Just don't-don't go, Lukey. Whatever you need, I'll do it, I swear." Ashton's sunshine laughs a pained laugh that shoots through Ashton worse than any bullet could. "What did I do, Lu? Please? I love you." 

"I know you do," 

Lukes perfectly manicured hands rub at the skin under his eyes collecting the water there. Pretty red nails graze over his eyeballs and it hurts, but so does his heart. 

"It's not - It's a me thing. My fault, not yours. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Ashton Irwin, and I'm sorry - I'm so sorry - I can't give you everything you've given to me."

They lock eyes for a painful millisecond. Ashton has to look down to hide watery eyes, keeping them locked on Luke's long fingers around a suitcase handle. He nods, "I, uh - don't." He mumbles, nodding to the packed bags on the floor. "I'll go, just stay here. It's snowing and- yeah, I'll go." 

"Where are you going to go? No," Luke said, it was final. "Mike's picking me up, I'll crash with him 'til I can get a car up to my mums." 

And Luke cried more because he knew Ashton would've slept on the doorstep to keep Luke in the warm house. 

Luke's phone dings but neither man can stomach a glance at it. They both knew though, Michael was there. 

"That's my cue." "I love you."

Luke steps up until they're chest-to-chest. He runs his pretty painted thumb under Ashton's eye. 

"Goodbye, Superman."


	2. Superman

May 4, 2019

Ashton tends to steer away from cute little 'ma 'n pa's' diners like the one he's currently in. Sitting in a red booth, leaning against a tiled wall, covered in coffee. 

The small blond - Luke, as he had later introduced himself - had run full force into the skateboarding Ashton. Luke had seemed to get the worst of their fall but felt awful for ruining the other man's shirt. He had nearly cried when seeing the dark coffee stain across the design of the T-shirt. 

"Shit, sorry, Superman." He had spit out before even looking up to meet Ashton's eyes. 

Ashton grumbled out an acceptance of the apology, trying to remove himself from the social situation. 

"Still, I'm really sorry. At least let me buy you lunch or something? If-If you're not busy, that is."

"You asking me out?" The curly haired man was fully aware of his rude tone. It was a common tone when dealing with the rich-bitch type, and this boy definitely fit the mold. "Dude, I don't even know your name." 

"Oh, uh, I'm Luke." 

And the long and lanky blond blushed such a pretty color that Ashton found himself agreeing to lunch. Luke's treat, of course. 

Halfway through the quick, awkward lunch, the blue-eyed beauty managed to embarrass himself once more by knocking his drink off the table. Luckily it was only water, but the glass cup had shattered upon impact. 

Still, Ashton decided to stop his laughter short, instead making an attempt to distract the blond by cracking an awful 'May the fourth' joke in reference to Luke's name and shitty luck. 

The older man took it upon himself to walk the college boy back to campus. They attended the same school but had never crossed paths before. That fact most likely due to it only being Luke's freshman year, with little to no attendance to his classes. He didn't want to go to college, his parents insisted on it. 

So Ashton walked Luke to his dorm, knowing he'd have to sprint to catch his lecture. Somewhere between all the awkward glances and fuck-ups, he had realized that the beauty's opinion of him somehow mattered. 

He caught the clumsy blond seconds before he fell off the curb into the busy streets, earning a blush and a soft, "Thanks, Superman." Although he'd given the boy his name. 

Luke hesitated at his dorm room's door. The curly headed man gave a quick thought to how long he had to get four building over. 

"I- Am I gonna see you again, Superman?" 

"Guess we'll find out, huh, pretty boy?"

It took Luke four days to find the napkin slipped in his school books. A series of seven numbers written in neat penmanship. 

111-3331 

~ Clark Kent


	3. "You Lost, Moneybags?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where this is going but i'm doing this for fun so   
> :-)

May 4, 2027

He would never really claim his brain as his strongest point. He knew this. 

He really never intended to end up on this side of the tracks. His mother would absolutely kill him if she knew where he was.

He wished he knew where he was.

Luke let his body relax against a rusted car. He was certain it wouldn't run, so hopefully, no one would care.

Obviously, he was wrong.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Three men with muscles the size of Luke's head were jogging towards him. The leader was red in the face and screaming already.

"You trynna steal my fuckin' car?" The leader yells, he's spitting and Luke wants to ask him to stop but that would obviously be a bad idea.

"No, no, mate, you're really overreac-"

Goon number one - to the right of the frontman - smirks at the proper boy. Leaning up on the car where Luke had once been and shifting so they're face to face. "So, you're one a' 'ose pretty rich boys, huh?"

The third man had some sort of wooden plank in his hands, he'd been using it as a walking stick but changed its purpose to smack it against his rough palms.

"Look, if you'd just tell me where I am, I'll get out of your way." The blond put his hands up in a type of surrender.

"You snoopin' in my shit, man. Cain't just let ya' off."

Luke pushed himself off the car only to be shoved back into it. He was ready to hand over his wallet and run but was stopped by a pretty American accent. It was only slightly slurred and far easier to understand than these neanderthals.

"What the hell 're you doin', Anderson? Get off 'em, you dicks!"

She was pretty, rough around the edges, but pretty. Her hair fell in stringy waves just below her shoulders. She'd clearly added the unnatural blue and pink streaks to random areas of her dark hair on her own. Her lips were full and her eyes surrounded in black.

"Lil rich bitch snoopin' in my shit. Jus' gon' show 'em to 'is place. Nothin' fur ya', Mandy."

"Back off'em, Todd. 'E ain't done nothin' to you an' ya knows it."

The goons take a step back, giving the small girl room to squeeze in front of Luke. She pressed her back to his chest. The blond was hit with a strong smell of smoke, booze, and a few other things he didn't care to go in depth about. He could see a few smaller leaf pieces clinging to her hair as if she'd been laying in them - she had.

"Could'a.' Todd argues, "'Sides, he's prolly gotta wad a' cash on 'em."

'Mandy' shakes her head, the man behind her has to lean back to avoid being struck with her hair.

"None a' ya shit no ways! What? You think jus' cause ya big brothers the shit 'round here you get'ta do whate're the hell ya wan'?"

"Get the hell outta here, Anderson, 'for I tell 'em you raped me!" The 'street trash' girl is raising her voice. There's no one out but both remaining men still survey the area with wide eyes.

"The fuck, Mandy? I ain't touched ya!"

"Tinny 'nd Alex don'no that though."

"You gon' tell ya brothers on me 'fur some rich bitch?"

"Ain't the worst thing I done, dickface."

Luke watches the two stare down until the large man finally backs down, turning tail to chase after his friends.

The rough-but-pretty girl turns to Luke, never backing up. She gives him a hundred watt smile. It makes her prettier.

"You lost, Moneybags?"

The clean-cut blond swallows thickly, blue eyes wide. His hands, with painted nails, tug lightly on his now wrinkled polo shirt.

"Well, c'mon. Ya can crash with me 'til mornin', ain't no way you's makin' it home lookin' like a walkin' wallet 'round these parts."

She's pulling on his hands before he can part his lips to decline.

"By th' way, M' Mandy."


	4. Drop the Towel (er... Mic?)

May 5, 2027

Staying the night at a strangers house is never the safest idea. But Luke figured it was no different than going home with someone you met at a bar. It felt even more like that when he woke up in a small bed completely alone.

The lights were still off, but the sun coming through the window gave enough light for him to survey the new environment. It was more... pink, than he would've imagined after meeting it's owner.

The blond could hear Mandy's mother down stairs, presumably making breakfast. He wondered how he was going to sneak out of here without the girl's family beating him dead. He was just a random boy in her bed; She'd mentioned brothers.

"Rise and shine, Moneybags!" The young girl opened her bedroom door only enough to squeeze through it.

Luke nods, offering an awkward smile as he sits up. Only to drop it moments later just as she drops the towel from her body. She moved around the room as if there wasn't a stranger covering his eyes in her bed.

Luke listened to the open and close of dresser drawers before the odd girl told him he was in the clear with a soft giggle.

"You gonna come down 'nd eat or jus' lay there?"

Luke stutters and stumbles on his words. What? He'd planned to run for the hills as soon as the sun came up. Why is she offering breakfast with the family like they're best friends?

"I brought ya' some clothes, they're Tinny's but he won' mind. You prolly won't get a shower 'til noon but 'er welcome ta try it." Mandy had put on the shortest pair of cotton shorts Luke had ever seen and a tight white tank top. She was brushing through her hair as she spoke, it was almost black when wet.

"I-uh, need to get home," it wasn't a question, but his tone made it seem like one.

"I'll take ya home, Moneybags, don' worry 'bout it. 'Asides, didn't seem much like you's goin' home las' night."

Luke decides to ignore that bit of truth, instead opting for pulling the black T-shirt over his head. He doesn't change from his too-tight jeans, though.

"C'mon, we're gonna be fightin' my brothers for food, everyone's up by now."

They made their way down the creak-y stair way. Luke shadowing the outgoing girl, still wary of the family below them.

Instead of turning right to enter the kitchen, Mandy pulls him over to the front door, there was a knock but she ignored it. "Look, my brothers c'n be a lot ya handle, don't let 'em shove ya around and you'll fit right in."

Luke gives her a sarcastic salute and her brown eyes light up.

The knocking on the door doesn't stop as they stand there. Mandy makes no move to get it. It was annoying though, and Luke must not have been the only one to think that, as a boy reaching the blonds breast plate pushes past them to open it.

The cause of the annoying knocks was a heavyset fireman. "Whaddya want, Dale?" The boy, maybe twelve years old, asks as if this is the hundredth time he's said it.

"Your brother home?" Randy looked nervous. Mandy sent Luke an eye roll and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the fireman's view.

"More 'pacific," The dark haired boy prompts on a laugh at his sisters antics. She's mocking the poor man.

"Tinny. Is Tinny home, Able?"

"Nah, man. You just missed him. Early shift."

"Oh, a-again? Well, will you tell 'em I stopped by, again. And- uh, tell 'em to call me, yeah kid?"

"I'm sure I'll forget." Able smiles, slamming the door in the mans face.


	5. The A-Team

"Dale's gotta gay thing for my brother. Weirdest shit, 'cause Tinny ain't into it an' he knows it. Won't give it up though." Mandy shrugs. "Anyway," 

Mandy doesn't finish her thought. She puts a plate in front of Luke's face, despite the fact she'd told him he'd have to fight for it. 

"Oh, I'm really okay. I probably need to get out of here soon," his voice trails off as yet another light brunette -dark blond? - boy walks down the steps. Bare feet hit each wooden piece loudly. 

"Where you from?" He asks before he's even rounded the corner to fully see the guest. 

"Uh-Australia," 

"Uh-okay." This one is probably sixteen. Around Mandy's age. 

"You Tinny's or 'Manda's?" His sister gasps, slapping her hand to his forehead with a sound that told the whole room it would leave a mark. 

"He ain't no one's, Assdick. He's my friend." 

"You don't have friends, Amanda."  Another male voice states from the living room. "And stop callin' the twins assdicks, that doesn't even make sense." 

"Screw yourself, Tinny. They're little shits." Mandy's voice lacks the venom it needs for her reaction. Luke doesn't notice, he hadn't moved since the man had spoken for the first time. 

Tinny moves to put his plate in the sink. He takes the full plate from in front of the blond guest and shovels the eggs into a plate he then holds up to one of the two identical boys at the end of the counter. "Avery," the plate shakes in the kids face until he takes it. The man moving gracefully to make another plate with bacon and toast. "August, here. Grab Aiden and get." 

"What's your deal?" The kid mumbles, but grabs a toddler from the door way and heads back up the stairs in his twins foot steps. 

The man continues to move around the kitchen. He takes the sausage from Luke's stolen plate, putting a piece of it in his mouth and another on his sisters plate. 

"Tinny! Stop it." Mandy pulls his shirt as he moves around. He's not looked at the duo sat at the counter once. "Tinny!" 

He gives Luke back the same plate he had stolen from. Now with two pieces of toast dripping in butter.  He slides a coffee mug onto the counter in front of the blond and moves to pour his own. Moving in a last minute motion to the refrigerator he slams a jar of grape jelly on the counter between his sister and his friend. 

Tinny crosses his ankles, sipping from his own mug of coffee from against the side of the cooling stove. "There, eat." 

He finally looks up at the house guest, meeting blue eyes. His voice is cold when he speaks. "Then, get the fuck out of my house." 

Both men ignore Mandy's exclamation and apologies to Luke. Apologies on behalf of someone else meant nothing. 

Luke's laugh is humorless. If anything, pain is visible in the sound waves.  

"Ashton."


End file.
